Forget the Rest, You're the Best
by Yutaka no Kida
Summary: What would happen if you were to go to the city one day, and met a young girl? Not an average one. An eight year old orphan girl who’s smile could break you heart. Well, this is Alice Cullen’s problem.
1. Summary

What would happen if you were to go to the city one day, and met a young girl? Not an average one. An eight year old who's smile could break you heart. Well, this is Alice Cullen's problem.

While going on a shopping trip, Alice happens to, literally, stumble across a little girl. When asked for her name, the girl simply shrugged and gave a small, "I don't know". Also, what happens when Alice soon becomes attached to this girl? Will it be a happy ending for either of them? Or will it make all hell break loose?


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hello there! My name's Julius! Julia for short, or Miku. Whichever you like. ^^

Sasuke: *throws a book at my head* Ahem... Enough of the introduction, idiot. Tell me what I'm here for...

Me: *grins evilly* You're here to do the disclaimer! Ha!

Sasuke: ... Is that it?

Me: Yes!

Sasuke: *throws every book he can find at me* Miku doesn't own Twilight or anything associated with it! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

Me: *gasps dramatically* How dare you, Sasuke! I do, however, own the as Everett.

Sasuke: ...*hits me with another book* Moron.

Me: *rolling on the ground* Where are you getting all these books?! DX Meep!

~S~T~A~R~T~

Alice's POV

"Ah, that was fun," I said to myself. I had just finished shopping at one of the most exclusive stores in Washington. It was such a beautiful day. It was early winter in Forks, and it had managed to be 37 degrees today.

I was now struting down the sidewalk, looking for another store to raid when something caught my eye. I turned my head towards it. It was an alleyway, but that wasn't what I saw. I know it's not something smart to do, but I walked into the alley anyway. It was so pretty that no human would decline it. What I saw, I believe, was a shine, or a ray of light coming off of something. It wasn't of much importantance, but I had nothing better to do. Yet.

I instantly saw what the shine came from. Under a few trashbags, there was a necklace. It was odd ,though. The chain was just like the one for Rose's necklace. Two silver chains braided, just a simple design, but beautiful nonetheless. On the chain was a silver locket. Four small gemstones were attached to the top. Three of which were arranged into a triangle, while the fourth lie in the middle of the formation. The gemstones were in order so that the top would be a Ruby(Red), the bottom-right a Sapphire(Blue), the bottom-left a Emerald(Green), then the one in the middle was a Pink Topaz.

I looked around, then set down my bags, and started to lift it, making sure no one would notice me, Alice Cullen, taking a necklace out of an alleyway. When I had almost lifted it up, I noticed a weight tugging it down. Thus, started a game of tug-o-war.

*5 Minutes Later*

I sighed angrily and threw the trashbag that was hiding the culprit, to the other side. When I peered down, I didn't see anything. Utterly confused, I took the necklace and tried to walk back onto the sidewalk. Unknown to me, there was a pale leg sticking out, instantly tripping me. 'Wait a second... Can vampires even trip?!'

I got up into a kneeling position and stared at the leg before poking it. The leg twitched, and some trashbags shook. I heard a soft sneeze. 'It's human alright...' One...Two trash bags tumbled off the pile revealing two skinny arms covered in a purple fabric. I heard a small yawn and out came a head. 'What... is this,' I asked myself. I watched a bit more as I saw the whole body come out.

It was a... little girl? She had messy, dark chocolate brown hair, and sky blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back by an old, worn out green ribbon. Her bangs were extremely long, about to her waist. I looked at her, stunned. She yawned again. Turning around, I think she finally noticed me and smiled sweetly. 'She's sooooooooo cute!'

"Oh. Hello, Miss," she greeted politely. I looked over her again before putting together my first sentence, "Who are you?"

The girl blushed and smiled shyly, " I'm afraid I don't know, Miss," she paused, "what about yours? What is your name?" One more look-over, then, "Alice Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Cullen." This girl... did she live here? It seems like it. Ugh, gross. Living in an alleyway... Eww...

"'Ms. Cullen'? You make me sound old! Call me Alice. And as for your name, would you like one?" The girl stared at me weirdly, "You would do that for me?" She asked. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

The girl smiled, "Thank you. You're a very kind person." If I could have, I would've blushed. She was just so cute!

I stood up and she followed suit. After looking her up and down, the first name that came to mind was, "Everett." The girl turned to me, "Pardon, Alice?"

"Everett is your new name. It's pretty and it's unique," I laughed. She looked surprised at first, but then said it herself.

"I am Everett. Everett, Everett, Everett," she giggled. "Thank you, Alice! I'm truly grateful!" Her smile turned into a frown, "Will I ever get to see you again?"

I smiled and ruffled her hair, "I'll come see you when I can, Everett!" Everett's frown turned into a smile which turned into tears. She jumped into my arms and clinged to me, "Thank you so much! You're the best!"

I smirked and put out my fist, "Tell me something I don't know!" Everett raised her fist and put it to mine.

I noticed what time it was on my watch and freaked out. "Carlisle's going to kill me! I'm sorry, Everett, but I really have to go!" I grabbed my bags and started running before, "Wait, Alice!!" It was Everett. "Yes Everett?" She grinned, "May I have my necklace back, please?" I remembered the whole reason I went into the alleyway in the first place. "Yeah," I handed it to her, "Bye Everett!" The last thing I heard was, "Good Night, Alice!"


End file.
